


(you fool) when are you going to stop being dumb

by ringlets



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Multi, Pre-Relationship, basically just yoonjin being dumb and exasperating, i love signal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringlets/pseuds/ringlets
Summary: When two people in love are being oblivious, you need to take matter into your own hands.





	(you fool) when are you going to stop being dumb

**Author's Note:**

> this is written in an attempt to light up my own mood by combining things that make me happy. bangtan, yoonjin, twice, and fanfiction.
> 
> title from twice - signal.  
> ^^stop fronting i know you all love it too ;)

                 

“It’s ridiculous,” Nayeon says.

“Yep, totally,” Dahyun says back, eyes following Seokjin’s frantic movement when he prances around asking if Yoongi’s hurt anywhere.

“They’re both hopeless, like – when will they realize?” Nayeon blows her bangs, hand stirring her iced matcha latte lazily. “Do you think we need to do something?”

A scoff. “It’s not like we’ve not been trying this past year. We’ve done so much, we even act like their adoptive children but they just won’t see because they’re _fucking idiots_ ,” Dahyun spats, venomous.

“Who’s fucking idiots? Also Dahyun you’re a child, watch your words,” Namjoon joins in on their little corner, blindly reaching for Nayeon’s glass but has to settle with a huff after receiving a blow on his stomach.

“I’m nineteen, _oppa_ , stop treating me like a nine-year-old. And while we’re at it, you can also tell Taehyung- _oppa_ to stop trying to scare all my possible boyfriends away. All of you are so embarrassing,” says Dahyun to Namjoon, but curiously, her eyes are still locked at Seokjin’s direction.

“Whoa,” Namjoon stands up, “if you’re frustrated over Seokjin- _hyung_ and Yoongi- _hyung_ ’s unmoving state of relationship, don’t take it out on us. We’re frustrated too. Do you know how many times we’ve been trying to get those two drunk and lock them up together?”

“Emphasis on the _trying_ ,” Nayeon snips. “The five of you always end up messing everything up and we,” she gestures to herself and Dahyun, “are always left to pick up the pieces of your horrible failed match-making plans.”

Namjoon takes off his snapback, slamming it on the table. “That’s because they both have higher alcohol tolerance than us!”

“Well then you need a new plan!”

“Make your own new plan! We’ve run out of plans already! We’ve done everything!” Namjoon whisper yells, too caught up on the two girls ganging up against him. He abruptly stands up, stalking off to the pantry angrily, and then, unsurprisingly knocks down an entire bookshelf while doing so.

Seokjin, who’s busy checking up on Yoongi’s wounds suddenly looks up, running to where Namjoon fell. “Are you okay? God, what is wrong with you?”

“Great, now he’s ruining the Yoonjin moment,” Nayeon mutters dejectedly.

“My brothers are fucking idiots,” Dahyun agrees.

               

 

**Author's Note:**

> so, seokjin, namjoon, taehyung, and dahyun are siblings. they're the kim family. don't ask me why they don't look alike.
> 
> tags may change as the series progress and eventually all members of bangtan will be introduced.
> 
> i hope you have fun while reading.


End file.
